Reprise
by Au Clos-Lupin
Summary: Des années qu'il avait consacrées à sa préparation, Lupin parlait fort peu. Des années de labeur, de persévérance, de transition. Des années solitaires. Ou presque.


**SPOILERS pour _La Comtesse de Cagliostro_ ! **

* * *

Reprise

Même avec recul des ans, Arsène aurait eu du mal à dire pourquoi il avait été attiré par cette assistante de bibliothèque au visage triste. Il est vrai que sa route fut trop parsemée de rencontres pour lui laisser souvent le loisir de regarder ailleurs que vers l'aventure du jour, ou, au mieux, de l'année.

Elle était spécialiste de littérature orientale, un rayon peu fourni à la bibliothèque de la Sorbonne, mais toujours plus fourni là-bas qu'ailleurs. Il venait s'améliorer en turc et s'initier au japonais – les japonaiseries étaient la dernière mode et même s'il avait un goût plus affirmé (et plus affiné) pour l'art européen, il n'aurait pas été judicieux de négliger ainsi sa formation. En outre, les professeurs français de jiu-jitsu n'avaient plus grand-chose à lui apprendre et s'il voulait progresser, il lui fallait se tourner vers les textes originaux.

Il venait quatre fois par semaine, s'asseyait en bout de rangée, face à la salle – un réflexe professionnel à l'époque déjà – et travaillait toute la matinée. Il passait inaperçu dans le flot des étudiants pâles et des professeurs ridés, avec sa veste propre quoique rapiécée de thésard boursier et sa petite moustache de Parisien falot. Mais les habitués de son rayon, qu'il avait rapidement appris à reconnaître – et qu'il avait pour certains déjà délestés plusieurs fois, d'une montre ou d'un portefeuille – ne cherchaient pas à discuter avec lui, comme tenus à distance par l'énergie formidable avec laquelle il se plongeait dans la tâche d'apprendre, comme s'ils pressentaient confusément que cette vie n'était pour lui qu'une préparation et que son vrai destin, lorsqu'il le provoquerait, l'emmènerait sur des hauteurs bien différentes des leurs. Lui non plus ne leur prêtait pas attention, tout entier concentré qu'il était vers son but, vers le seul objectif que lui avait laissé l'épreuve terrible imposée par le sort et les machinations d'une femme trop cruelle et trop belle.

Il ne remarquait personne et pourtant il la vit, elle qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et que seuls suivaient, le long des rayonnages, les regards naïfs ou nostalgiques de prétendants trop jeunes ou trop vieux. Ses laines noires de veuve ne la mettaient pas en valeur et les ondulations de ses cheveux d'ébène semblaient rétrécies par l'humidité poisseuse de la capitale. Des rides dont le poids du savoir n'était pas responsable flétrissaient son front et le coin de sa bouche, vieillissant un visage qui ne pouvait avoir plus de trente ans. Ses traits pourtant avait dû être jolis, mais ce que le malheur n'avait pas avachi, un embonpoint qui rappelait davantage la maladie que la santé s'était chargé de l'estomper.

Sa voix, oui, sa voix était belle. Les accents chantants et rauques de l'Andalousie ajoutaient à son charme, mais son timbre même évoquait la grâce puissante et triste des femmes martyres, des nostalgies de Madone.

Il ne croyait cependant pas avoir été charmé par sa voix. A dire vrai, il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment d'avoir été charmé par quoi que ce soit. Plus étrangement encore peut-être, il ne se souvenait pas non plus de l'avoir charmée, alors qu'il était encore si peu expérimenté et que les premières séductions, comme les premières amours, restent généralement, sinon dans le cœur, au moins dans la mémoire des hommes. Sans doute son âme avait-elle été si fortement marquée par son amour pour Clarisse, par sa passion pour la Cagliostro, qu'elle en était encore aveuglée et, comme une photographie surexposée, incapable de retenir de plus faibles impressions.

Elle ne lui parlait jamais d'amour et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il était revenu vers elle sortie après sortie, soirée après soirée, au cours de ce long hiver. Elle parlait cependant, avec une volubilité embarrassante de jeune femme timide durant leurs premiers rendez-vous, où tout silence passait pour une rebuffade, puis avec la passion d'une femme intelligente qu'une plus haute extraction et de meilleurs moyens auraient conduite à une position plus brillante, grande amatrice de poésie arabe, fine connaisseuse des dialectes indiens, enfin avec l'humour d'une femme d'esprit que méprisait même la concierge de son immeuble étroit et mal chauffé donnant sur le jardin des Plantes.

Et puis, quand ils se furent connus, vraiment connus, et qu'ils eurent délaissés les sempiternelles promenades en bord de Seine et les chocolats chauds au fond des brasseries aux lourds panneaux de cuivre pour les modestes soupers préparés dans sa chambre à elle et les croissants chauds servis par Victoire dans son appartement à lui, elle lui parla de l'Espagne, de ses vieux parents dans leur maison blanche et de la plage ventée où son fils pour la première fois trempa ses pieds dans l'eau.

Il avait bien dépassé l'âge des émerveillements enfantins, le petit Javier, quand il le rencontra pour la première fois. Sage, calme et grave comme les enfants qui ont dû apprendre tôt que seul leur travail leur permettrait de vivre, il parlait peu et riait moins encore et en sa présence Arsène se sentait irrésistiblement poussé à multiplier les plaisanteries, presque les bouffonneries, jusqu'à tirer un sourire de la trop triste frimousse.

Il le revit, des années plus tard, grandi mais pas vraiment changé. Au moment où chacun, enfin, connaissait le nom de Lupin et où, dans la foule des petites mains du monde souterrain, tous ceux qui ne le voulaient pas derrière les barreaux d'une prison ou le couvercle d'une bière le voulaient pour patron, il lui avait été présenté par Grognard, dont la méticulosité en matière de recrutement valait presque la sienne.

Le jeune homme, dos droit et regard franc, lui avait expliqué sa situation financière désastreuse, les dettes qu'il avait accumulées pour soigner sa mère malade et la sévérité des créanciers, pressés de recouvrer leur dû, maintenant qu'elle était morte. Il lui avait raconté ses fiançailles secrètes avec une étudiante en droit, que son père cherchait à marier au plus vite et au meilleur parti. Enfin il lui avait montré la carte que sa mère lui avait confiée en guise de talisman et lui avait dit la ferveur tranquille qui brillait dans les yeux de la pauvre femme, lorsqu'elle lui assurait que le secours viendrait de la part de celui qui la lui avait donnée, tant d'hivers plus tôt.

La carte, Arsène la reconnut sans difficulté : c'était la même qu'il avait laissée, la veille encore, dans le coffre-fort d'un baron trop distrait par les courses pour surveiller convenablement ses propriétés – une affaire banale, mais l'individu avait tenu des propos si déplaisants sur Lupin au bal de Noël de l'ambassade russe…

Il ne put offrir de place au jeune homme. Son sens moral, le sentiment confus d'un respect qu'il devait à celle dont il venait d'apprendre le décès, l'en empêchèrent. Mais il ne lui fallut qu'un coup de fil pour lui obtenir une place de secrétaire dans le cabinet de Maître Lefort – tout bon cambrioleur sait cultiver ses relations avec les meilleurs avocats.

Et malgré la déception visible de Grognard, il ne regretta pas sa décision. Elle seule restait fidèle au souvenir qu'il avait gardé de la bibliothécaire espagnole, un souvenir quelque peu indistinct mais duquel se détachait la sensation d'une évidence : dans cette femme dont aucun trait physique ne risquait de lui rappeler Clarisse, avait brillé une âme tout aussi honnête et douce. Et sans doute, songeait-il, était-ce là l'explication, non seulement de la possibilité, mais encore de la _nécessité_ de leur relation.

* * *

**Si j'étais Maurice Leblanc, je ne serais plus en vie pour écrire de la fanfiction...**


End file.
